


Un figlio di Vulcano

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: During The Original Series, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Mind Meld, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock e Jim. Un'amicizia che lentamente si sta trasformando, che sta mutando in qualcosa di più complesso. Sentimenti che cambiano ed emozioni che sfuggono anche al controllo della più ferrea e rigida logica. Una storia introspettiva che prova a scavare nell'animo del vulcaniano Spock e del suo appassionato capitano James Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno strano essere umano

Spock non era mai pesato il fatto di dover sopprimere i propri sentimenti. Il controllo della mente era una pratica insegnatagli da bambino, che gli era stata d’aiuto per dominare la propria umanità. Il suo essere per una metà vulcaniano, il fatto d’essere nato e cresciuto sul pianeta di suo padre, l’avevano portato ad essere un figlio di Vulcano in tutto e per tutto. Spock ne era stato più che certo: una volta giunto a bordo dell’Enterprise, non avrebbe avuto problemi nel gestire la propria mente. Era abituato a vivere con i terrestri, era stato sotto il comando di Pike ed i suoi rapporti con lui e con il primo ufficiale erano stati ottimi; con il capitano Kirk non sarebbe stato diverso.

  
O almeno era quello che credeva.  
  
Perché da quando era imbarcato sull'astronave terrestre o, più precisamente, da quando aveva conosciuto il capitano James Tiberius Kirk, aveva capito che vivere a stretto contatto con lui non sarebbe stato tanto semplice. Jim Kirk non era come Christofer Pike, no: lui era uno strano essere umano. Alle volte Spock si sorprendeva di come Kirk riuscisse a controllare le proprie emozioni, la lucidità che mostrava quando prendeva decisioni importanti era ben poco umana, così come la severità con la quale ordinava ai propri sottoposti di non essere eccessivamente emotivi. E lui se ne stupiva ogni volta, sempre incredulo di quanto potesse rivelarsi sorprendentemente interessante il suo capitano.  
  
Sì, il vulcaniano Spock ne era sicuro: James Kirk non era un essere umano come gli altri.  
  
Il problema, il suo problema era l'autocontrollo; quel terrestre sembrava divertirsi a mettere alla prova la sua mente disciplinata. Probabilmente il capitano ne era del tutto inconsapevole e, quasi certamente, non aveva idea dello sconvolgimento emotivo che era in grado di provocargli. E, se ci rifletteva con attenzione, Spock comprendeva che non era una situazione in particolare a sconvolgerlo tanto, era lo stargli accanto. Il dover essere sempre al suo fianco, dover lavorare a stretto contatto, andare in missione... Vivere con Jim era un qualcosa che suscitava in lui profonde emozioni.  
  
Spock aveva meditato a lungo circa i sentimenti che il terrestre era in grado di scatenare in lui e ci era voluto del tempo prima di dar loro un nome. No, non poteva essere solo amicizia, non era soltanto devozione o profondo rispetto, era qualcosa di più! Un qualcosa di potente, che andava oltre la sua comprensione e che, illogicamente, aveva a che fare con l’amore.  
  
Perché si ritrovava a pensare di continuo a quanto fossero splendidi i suoi occhi? E perché non riusciva a fare a meno del suo sorriso?  
  
L’amore era un qualcosa che Spock aveva già sperimentato, o almeno era così che aveva sempre creduto. Era successo molto tempo prima: si era invaghito di una donna terrestre, per la quale provava ancora dell’affetto. Lei, l’aveva amato incondizionatamente e lui, seppur senza avergli mai confessato apertamente le proprie emozioni, l’aveva amata malgrado avesse cercato di cambiarlo fin dal primo giorno, pretendendo che mostrasse la sua umanità e desiderando da lui l'unica cosa che  
  
Spock non era in grado di dare.  
  
Ma con Jim Kirk, però…  
  
Lui era così diverso dagli altri terrestri con cui aveva mai avuto a che fare... Sebbene di tanto in tanto si divertisse a stuzzicarlo, Spock era più che sicuro che mai avrebbe provato a cambiarlo e che non si sarebbe azzardato nemmeno a pensare una cosa del genere.  
  
Spock era un figlio di Vulcano in tutto e per tutto e a Jim andava bene così.  
  
   
 

*

  
  
  
Il primo ufficiale uscì dal turbo ascensore procedendo deciso verso la poltrona del capitano; il ponte di comando era già popolato dagli ufficiali più alti in grado che già svolgevano le rispettive mansioni con la consueta solerzia. L’unico a non essere presente era proprio Kirk; il capitano era solito arrivare sul ponte dopo il primo ufficiale, il quale doveva prima assicurarsi che tutto fosse a posto. Alla sua poltrona sedeva Hikaru Sulu.  
«Buongiorno, signore» lo salutò l’ufficiale, mettendosi sull'attenti e liberando la postazione.  
«Signor Sulu» annuì Spock con un leggero cenno del capo. «Faccia rapporto» ordinò poi.  
«La velocità è di quattro punto zero, manteniamo costanti la rotta ordinata dal capitano Kirk. Il signor Scott ha lamentato un problema ad una delle bobine di curvatura, ma dopo l’ultima sua comunicazione, sembra che l’entità del danno sia lieve. Dovremmo arrivare a destinazione fra poche ore, senza rilevanti problemi».  
«Cerchi di essere più preciso» l’invitò Spock mettendosi a sedere.  
«Tre punto quattro» precisò Checov intromettendosi.  
«Questo ovviamente, salvo imprevisti di carattere alieno se ad esempio dovessero attaccarci delle astronavi nemiche, potremo attardarci e…»  
«La ringrazio, signor Checov» l’interruppe Spock, facendo poi cenno ad entrambi di tornare ai rispettivi compiti.  
  
Il vulcaniano guardò con ammirazione al giovane russo, quel ragazzo era davvero molto interessante. A poco più di vent'anni dimostrava già una mente geniale ed un'intelligenza del tutto inusuale per un terrestre, se non ne fosse stato sicuro avrebbe detto che Checov era vulcaniano.  
  
Spock si rilassò impercettibilmente, osservando le stelle correre rapide nel grande schermo di fronte a lui. Anche quella notte aveva dormito poco, insolito, specialmente considerando il fatto che non aveva mai sofferto d’insonnia in vita sua. Probabilmente la colpa era di quegli insani pensieri, ovunque andasse e qualunque cosa facesse, non faceva che pensare a Jim. Anche in quel momento, se chiudeva gli occhi, riusciva a vedere nitidamente la sua immagine scorrergli davanti al viso: il suo fisico muscoloso, il sorriso furbo e malizioso, gli occhi meravigliosi…  
  
«Io ho il controllo» disse tra sé, cercando di darsi un contegno.  
«Come dice, comandante?»  
  
La voce di Checov, lo riscosse dai propri pensieri.  
  
Spock sobbalzò leggermente, volgendo poi lo sguardo al giovane ufficiale che lo guardava interrogativo.  
«Nulla, signor Checov» rispose sbrigativo, alzandosi poi dalla poltrona, per dirigersi alla propria postazione.  
  
Lavorando, forse, avrebbe liberato la mente e ripreso il totale controllo di sé.  
  
  
 **Continua**


	2. Una gran bella idea

Il capitano Kirk si alzò pigramente dal letto, massaggiandosi la schiena indolenzita. Erano da poco passate le sette del mattino e il suo turno sarebbe iniziato a minuti. Di sicuro Spock era già sul ponte ed aveva la situazione sotto controllo, non era quindi necessario fare le cose di fretta; si fidava del suo secondo in comando come di sé stesso e poi se avessero riscontrato un qualche problema l’avrebbero avvisato.

Stiracchiandosi leggermente, Jim s’infilò sotto la doccia provando a liberare la mente; anche quella volta l’aveva sognato. Ormai stava diventando un’abitudine, non c'era notte in cui non sognava di rotolarsi tra le lenzuola con il suo primo ufficiale, lo vedeva in ogni posizione possibile e il più delle volte era privo di vestiti. Ovviamente aveva già fatto sogni a sfondo erotico, ma mai su un suo sottoposto e soprattutto mai sul suo ufficiale scientifico.

 

Stava di sicuro ammattendo e sapeva che, quell'insano desidero che provava, non avrebbe potuto portare a nulla di buono. In primo luogo perché Spock era un vulcaniano e Kirk sapeva per esperienza quanto fosse difficile interagire con loro e poi perché, beh, erano colleghi di lavoro... anzi lui era il capitano di un'astronave, il suo capitano! L’Enterprise e i suoi quattrocento uomini dipendevano dalla sua concentrazione e dalle sue abilità di comando; cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se si fosse distratto a tal punto da mettere a rischio le loro vite? Di sicuro non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. E se fosse capitato qualcosa perché troppo impegnato a far l’amore con Spock? Il rimorso per quanto successo, avrebbe potuto anche disgregare il loro rapporto.

 

Proprio per questo, Jim non poteva assolutamente lasciarsi andare.

 

Doveva smettere di pensare a lui e non guardarlo più con occhi sognanti e scintillanti, rimirando il suo fisico asciutto e le sue natiche sod... Sì, decisamente doveva piantarla di fantasticare. Per quanto gli piacesse il suo corpo magro e forte o adorasse le sue iridi profonde o le sue meravigliose orecchie a punta, per quanto volesse baciare la pelle ruvida e verdastra del suo viso e per quanto lo desiderasse con tutto sé stesso... ora doveva smetterla.

 

A passo deciso, il capitano entrò sul ponte di comando. Al suo ingresso gli ufficiali lo salutarono rispettosamente, senza tuttavia smettere di svolgere i rispettivi compiti. Spock, seduto sull’ampia poltrona al centro della sala, scattò sull’attenti.  
«Signor Spock» disse con voce seria, prendendo posto.  
«Capitano» rispose il vulcaniano accennando un rispettoso movimento del capo.  
«Mi illumini, qual è la situazione?» chiese accavallando le gambe, mentre cercava di trattenere uno sbadiglio.  
«Procediamo a curvatura cinque, a questa velocità arriveremo nel sistema di Tremer fra tre punto tre ore. Non si rivelano problemi di particolare entità, solo il signor Scott ha lamentato un problema ad una delle bobine di curvatura; l’ingegnere ci ha però assicurato che ora tutto funzione correttamente e che il motore non ha subito danni. Il dottor McCoy, infine, la invita a farsi visitare per il controllo semestrale».  
«Me ne ero scordato…» mormorò Jim fa sé, massaggiandosi il capo.  
«Se preferisce…»  
«Lei l'ha già fatta?» chiese il capitano curioso.

 

Il primo ufficiale negò con un leggero cenno del capo, in effetti, Spock sperava di evitarla.

 

Ogni sei mesi il dottore costringeva gli ufficiali più alti in grado a sottoporsi ad una serie di esami fisici e biologici, che il vulcaniano riteneva del tutto privi di senso. Del resto, la maggior parte delle cose che faceva erano per lui un mistero insolvibile. Durante l’ultimo controllo, Spock aveva avuto la sensazione che si divertisse a dar loro ordini, in una sorta di sadico gioco che solo McCoy riusciva a comprendere.

 

Il vulcaniano vide il capitano premere il comunicatore posto sul bracciolo della poltrona, dopodiché chiamare il medico di bordo.  
«Qui McCoy, capitano» lo sentì rispondere.  
«Bones, Spock mi ha parlato dei test fisici a cui ci vuoi sottoporre, quando preferisci che vengano svolti?»  
«Anche subito».  
«Per te va bene se viene anche Spock?»  
«Sì, così non perdiamo tempo, preparo l’occorrente».  
«Perfetto! Sulu, il ponte è suo».

 

Jim entrò nel cubicolo dell’ascensore, seguito dal primo ufficiale. Si lasciò andare contro la parete maledicendosi mentalmente, aveva perso l’occasione di stargli lontano per qualche ora e gli sarebbe stato molto utile distrarsi e smettere di pensare a certe cose. Sarebbe riuscito a divertirsi anche con uno di quei noiosi test di Bones...

  
E invece se l’era portato dietro.

  
_«Bravo, Jim, gran bella idea»_ pensò fra sé, mentre le porte del turbo ascensore si riaprivano di fronte a lui.

  
 

*

 

  
Il primo ufficiale Spock aveva sempre trovato difficoltà nel comprendere cosa passasse per la mente dell’ufficiale medico capo, il dottor Leonard McCoy. Nonostante lui stesso se ne intendesse ben poco di medicina, lo riteneva un valido ufficiale medico. Era infatti molto abile nel riuscire a comprendere, e curare, la sua biologia ibrida. Era a conoscenza anche del fatto che fosse un buon amico del capitano, tanto che aveva ipotizzato che tra di loro potesse esserci stata una relazione di natura sentimentale. Spock aveva però abbandonato l’idea quando Bones stesso gli aveva confessato che Jim era per lui soltanto un ottimo amico; illogico il fatto che poi si era sentito sollevato. 

Quasi ne fosse stato geloso...

Lui era vulcaniano, per metà umano, ma era pur sempre un figlio di Vulcano e sentimenti quali la gelosia, o l’invidia, non facevano parte di lui. Non dovevano appartenergli, non era possibile, non era logico. Eppure, rinnegandoli aveva quasi la sensazione che stesse tradendo una parte di sé stesso. E lo percepiva anche in quel momento, mentre vedeva la schiena muscolosa di Jim camminare di fronte a lui. La sentiva nitidamente quella parte della sua anima che voleva soltanto liberarsi di quei sentimenti oppressi. Sì, il primo ufficiale Spock ne era più che sicuro: il suo lato umano stava nuovamente prendendo il sopravvento e, se possibile, quella volta la situazione era davvero grave. Perché colui per il quale stava perdendo la testa non era solo il suo capitano, era un essere umano di sesso maschile, un terrestre passionale e ribelle; come si sarebbe rapportato a lui? Al capitano dell’Enteprise? E se poi l’avesse rifiutato? Come sarebbe potuto cambiare il loro rapporto una volta ammesso che ne era profondamente innamorato? Già, perché di questo si trattava e per quanto Spock cercasse di sopprimere quel sentimento, ormai era più che evidente.

E cosa peggiore, per la prima volta in vita sua, Spock il vulcaniano non sapeva che fare.    
  
«Spero che Bones non si comporti come l’altra volta» mormorò Jim volgendo lo sguardo verso di lui.  
  
L'ufficiale scientifico lo guardò stranito, la sua voce calda aveva interrotto il corso dei suoi pensieri, frapponendosi alla sua immagine sorridente. Era necessario riacquistare il pieno controllo delle funzioni mentali, altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di parlare a sproposito.  
  
«Se conosco il dottor McCoy» esordì. «Starà sicuramente godendo della situazione che gli si prospetta» concluse tornando con la memoria a ciò che è accaduto soltanto pochi mesi prima, quando il dottore non aveva fatto altro che dare ordini beandosi di quella momentanea condizione di superiorità.   
  
Quando entrarono in infermeria, trovarono il dottore seduto alla scrivania, intento a leggere da uno schermo.

Entrambi lo videro sollevare lo sguardo e poi zittirli con un leggero cenno della mano.  
«Bones, cerchiamo di farla breve» disse il capitano evidentemente scocciato da quell'atteggiamento.  
«Mi perdoni, Jim» rispose Leonard senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo che aveva davanti. «Devo terminare di leggere questo trattato di biologia vulcaniana, ci sono un paio di punti che devo approfondire. Nel frattempo potete cambiarvi, ho sistemato gli abiti nell’altra stanza» concluse accennando allo spogliatoio adiacente.

 

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio perplesso, McCoy che studiava trattati di biologia vulcaniana? E per quale ignoto ed assurdo motivo?  
«Posso chiederle…». McCoy l’azzittì immediatamente con un plateale cenno delle mano.  
«Mi faccia il favore di non fare domande assurde, Spock, mi è necessario studiare questo testo prima di visitarla».  
«L’ha fatto anche sei mesi fa, dottore?»  
«Esattamente» annuì Bones.  
«E lo fa per ogni controllo semestrale?» indagò.  
«Vedo che capisce...» mormorò Leonard sfoggiando un sorriso beffardo.  
«No, non comprendo. Non ha ancora imparato quanto gli è necessario riguardo la mia fisionomia? La ritenevo un medico più capace, dottore».  
«Per l’amor del cielo» intervenne Kirk, deciso a sedare sul nascere l’ennesima lite tra i suoi amici. «Andiamo a cambiarci e lei, McCoy, cerchi di fare in fretta. Non posso dedicarle l’intera giornata».

 

Seppur corrucciato, lo sguardo del medico tornò a scorrere le parole scritte sul piccolo schermo, mentre il capitano ed il primo ufficiale sparivano dietro la porta dello spogliatoio. 

 

**Continua**  



	3. Controllo

«Per un vulcaniano l’aspetto fisico di una persona è del tutto irrilevante. È illogico giudicare qualcuno soltanto dalla sua figura ed è quanto meno assurdo il pensare di potersi beare della bellezza di un individuo. Trarre piacere guardando un ammasso di cellule ben assestate è la cosa più insensata che uno della mia razza possa anche solo pensare, è quindi del tutto illogico il mio sentimento nei suoi confronti e non capisco come io possa desiderarla così tanto, Jim e come faccia il mio fisico a reagire alla sua vista».

  
«Spock, mi sente?»

La voce del capitano Kirk lo riscosse dai propri pensieri, il vulcaniano si guardò attorno stranito: l’aveva fatto di nuovo! Aveva pensato a quel che avrebbe potuto dirgli e l’aveva fatto nel momento meno opportuno.

 

Posò lo sguardo su di lui, l'umano era seminudo e teneva appoggiati sulla spalla gli abiti che avrebbe dovuto indossare. Sul suo viso era dipinta una strana espressione, il sorriso ammaliante che era solito portare e che aveva il potere di accelerare il battito del suo cuore, aveva lasciato spazio ad una sorta di preoccupazione che Spock non riusciva davvero ad interpretare.

Era forse in ansia per lui? Perché dal tono di voce che aveva usato, si poteva quasi intuire della preoccupazione. O forse si sbagliava...

 

«Spock, si sente bene? È rimasto immobile a fissare il vuoto per molto tempo, devo chiamare McCoy?»  
«Non è necessario, stavo solo pensando» spiegò con voce pacata, provando a sembrare il più tranquillo possibile.  
«E a cosa se posso permettermi? Doveva essere un bel sogno ad occhi aperti per perdersi fino a quel punto; ho provato più volte a chiamarla, ma senza ottenere risposta. Per un istante ho addirittura creduto che fosse andato in catalessi».  
«Catalessi?» domandò in risposta, cercando di comprendere l'ennesimo bizzarro modo di dire terrestre.  
«Sì, beh… lasci perdere, mettiamoci questi abiti piuttosto» mormorò Jim, posando i vestiti che teneva in mano per poi sbottonarsi i pantaloni.

  
E mentre Jim si spogliava della divisa, Spock non riusciva proprio a distogliere lo sguardo da lui: il colore rosato della sua pelle lo faceva letteralmente impazzire. Chissà come sarebbe stato accarezzarlo... E al tatto la sua pelle era liscia o ruvida? Le sue mani grandi sapevano essere anche delicate? Chissà com'era la sua voce mentre faceva l’amore e i suoi occhi? Avrebbero brillato così come brillavano adesso?

 

«Io ho il controllo» mormorò.  
«Io ho il controllo» ripeté, stringendo con forza il pugno mentre le nocche della sua mano inverdivano.  
«Io ho il…»

Spock non riuscì a trattenersi, la sua mano stretta a pugno andò a schiantarsi violentemente contro un visore, facendolo accartocciare su sé stesso.

Forse aveva gridato, il vulcaniano non ne era sicuro. Sentiva dolore alla mano, ma in quel momento non era quello che aveva bisogno di dominare. Doveva controllarsi e soffocare la sua attrazione per il terrestre e gli era necessario farlo il prima possibile.

  
 

*

 

  
   
Seduto sul bioletto dell’infermeria, Spock cercava a fatica di placare i suoi istinti in subbuglio. Dopo avergli medicato la mano, il dottor McCoy non aveva smesso un solo istante di girargli attorno, analizzandolo con il suo scanner medico. Lui però non ci aveva nemmeno badato, così come non aveva ascoltato il suo borbottio incessante che, ora, era quasi un eco lontano che a malapena arrivava alle sue orecchie. Lo sguardo basso e fisso a terra non gli permetteva nemmeno di guardare il capitano in viso, tuttavia Spock percepiva distintamente la presenza di Jim al suo fianco. Strinse il pugno, le nocche avevano smesso di sanguinare e il dolore era minimo, tanto che nemmeno il dottore aveva ritenuto necessario il dovergli somministrare degli antidolorifici. Ciò che l’aveva portato a perdere il controllo però, era tutto tranne che domato. Aveva bisogno di meditare, non gli occorreva altro in quel momento se non quello.  
  
Di certo non gli era utile lo stare vicino a Kirk, sentire il suo profumo inebriante e percepire il suo sguardo su di sé gli donava sensazioni piacevoli. Forse troppo.  
  
«Mi scuso per il mio comportamento» esordì poco dopo, sollevando lo sguardo fino ad incontrare quello stupito del medico. «Ultimamente non ho avuto il tempo di meditare e questa pratica è essenziale per noi vulcaniani al fine di controllare e dominare le emozioni».  
«Non mi intorti con i suoi giri di parole, Spock, ha perso il controllo e non può essere per colpa della meditazione. Le sta succedendo qualcosa, anche se non capisco cosa possa essere».  
«Non si sforzi eccessivamente, mi sento bene. Ora se permettete mi ritirerei nella mia cabina per il resto della mattinata, riprenderò servizio nel primo pomeriggio, capitano, dottore».

Il primo ufficiale uscì a passo svelto dall’infermeria, lasciando dietro di sé solo dubbi e domande.

  
 

*

 

  
  
Rimasti soli, Bones e Jim si guardarono dubbiosi, mai avevano visto Spock comportarsi a quel modo. Soltanto durante il Pon Farr aveva perduto il controllo della propria mente, ma se allora era giustificato, adesso non aveva alcun senso.  
«Allora, Bones, come sta?» domandò Jim, lasciandosi andare contro la parete.  
«Dal punto di vista biologico è in ottima forma, a parte quella leggera escoriazione. Non ha febbre e dalle mia analisi non risulta nulla di neurologico: è perfetto» concluse incrociando le braccia.  
«Credi alla storia della meditazione?»  
«Mh... Per quanto mi secchi doverlo ammettere, devo dire che Spock ha sempre dimostrato di conoscere il proprio corpo meglio di quanto lo possa comprendere io. Questa volta non ho basi medico-scientifiche che mi facciano credere che non sia vero ciò che ha detto, non ho niente su cui basarmi per controbattere. Non ci resta che credere alle sue parole, per quanto indecifrabili siano».

Jim lo guardò dubbioso, si aspettava una risposta del genere da parte del dottore. Lo conosceva sufficientemente da sapere che avrebbe dato soltanto il suo parere di medico, senza azzardare ipotesi. Entrambi erano sicuri di conoscere il primo ufficiale, ma ora che ci riflettevano, entrambi comprendevano che in realtà della sua vita privata sapevano ben poco.

«Che dobbiamo fare?» chiese senza nascondere ansia.  
«Nulla» rispose Bones, «farà tutto da solo, non possiamo fare niente per aiutarlo».

Nell’infermeria calò il silenzio, evidentemente in ansia per la salute del suo primo ufficiale, Jim Kirk non riusciva a nascondere i suoi sentimenti. Il capitano si lasciò andare sul lettino, coprendosi la vista. Si massaggiò le tempie provando ad alleviare il leggero mal di testa che quell’assurda situazione gli aveva provocato, ma incapace di stare fermo, scattò all’impiedi voltando le spalle a McCoy ed abbassando lo sguardo a terra.

«Non so se ne sono capace, Bones, non so se riesco a non fare nulla» ammise.  
«Ancora quei sentimenti, Jim?» domandò Leonard sornione.  
«Già» annuì il capitano voltandosi e guardandolo negli occhi.

   
Le guance colorate di rosso sottolineavano l’imbarazzo che provava, tuttavia il capitano non voleva distogliere lo sguardo. Doveva affrontare quella situazione e dare un nome a ciò che provava e nessuno meglio di Bones avrebbe potuto ascoltarlo. Lui era suo amico, forse il più vero e sincero che aveva mai avuto in vita sua ed anche se sapeva che a fatica concepiva i rapporti tra persone dello stesso sesso, era certo che l'avrebbe consigliato nel modo migliore.  
«Ero sicuro che sarei riuscito a controllarmi, perché lo faccio sempre quando sono in servizio. La responsabilità che sento per questi quattrocento uomini, mi porta a ragionare a mente libera; in un certo senso come Spock. Ma questi sentimenti che provo, sono incontrollabili e mi spaventano. Ho paura di perdere il senno da un momento all’altro, vorrei seppellire questo amore dentro di me ed eliminarlo dal mio cuore, ma non ci riesco! Ho anche paura che se mi lasciassi andare e se amassi Spock completamente, la vita dei miei uomini potrebbe essere in pericolo. Sempre che lui ricambi ciò che provo...»  
«Per quale motivo credi che metteresti tutti in pericolo?» domandò Bones accennando un sorriso.  
«E se perdessi tempo a fare l’amore con lui piuttosto che adempiere ai miei doveri? O se prendessi una decisione in funzione del mio sentimento, mettendo a rischio la vita di quest’astronave?»  
«Non lo posso credere, Jim e conosco bene sia te che Spock. Ammettendo che un giorno starete insieme, io non posso pensare che due uomini come voi preferirebbero rimanere in cabina a fare l’amore, infischiandosene di tutto il resto. E sono sicuro di quel che dico».  
«Quindi?» l’incalzò Jim.  
«Secondo me dovresti parlarne con lui».  
«Pa-parlarne con lui?» balbettò.  
«E perché no? È proprio così improbabile che non provi nulla per te? Sei un uomo attraente e intelligente e non ti lasci andare a sentimentalismi inutili, sembri perfetto per Spock».

Il capitano si soffermò un istante, riflettendo sulle parole dell'amico. A stento si riconosceva, dove diamine era finito il Jim Kirk che non si lasciava scappare una conquista? Che aveva amato decine di donne e uomini e che non voltava mai le spalle di fronte alle difficoltà? Forse era sopraffatto dalla portata di quei sentimenti, troppo intensi, troppo fuori controllo per non averne paura.

«Tu dici che dovrei...» azzardò a dire timidamente.  
«Ma certo!» lo rassicurò. «E ora devo stendere il mio rapporto medico, quindi buona giornata, capitano». 

Kirk fece ritorno sul ponte, senza smettere un solo istante di pensare a quella situazione, doveva parlare con Spock e risolvere la faccenda. Gli avrebbe dato il tempo che occorreva per meditare, dopodiché l'avrebbe affrontato. 

 

**Continua**   



	4. Quando James T. Kirk prese il coraggio a due mani

Il capitano Kirk camminava a passo svelto lungo il corridoio che conduceva agli alloggi del primo ufficiale. Non era sicuro che fosse la cosa migliore da fare, ma spinto da Bones, aveva deciso che affrontare Spock gli era necessario. Certo gli pareva incredibile essere riuscito ad ammettere che per il vulcaniano provava dei sentimenti d’amore. Quel diavolo di un dottore era più bravo in psicologia di quanto lui stesso credesse, era riuscito a convincerlo che aprire il suo cuore era la soluzione più giusta e che in nessun caso avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi del sentimento che provava.   
  
  
Prima di tutto però, Jim aveva bisogno di accertarsi circa la sua salute. Voleva sapere quel che gli era capitato, perché quanto raccontato da Spock circa la meditazione, non l’aveva per niente convinto. Poteva essere affetto da una qualche strana malattia vulcaniana di cui Bones non ne conosceva la natura e, in quel caso, doveva sapere. Era pur sempre il capitano, avrebbe potuto ordinarglielo ed obbligarlo a parlare. E l'avrebbe fatto, pur sapendo che dopo si sarebbe sentito un infame.

  
Giunto di fronte alla porta della sua stanza, James tentennò un istante prima di suonare il cicalino. Nonostante fosse più che sicuro di ciò che s'apprestava a fare, una parte di lui aveva paura: era pur sempre un essere umano.

«Sono il capitano, avrei bisogno di parlarle» mormorò.  
«Attenda» rispose una voce proveniente dall'interno della stanza.

Quando pochi istanti più tardi il vulcaniano si presentò sulla soglia della cabina, a Jim si spezzò il fiato. Spock indossava una veste, all'apparenza di un tessuto molto pesante, che copriva per intero il suo corpo. Aveva già visto un abito del genere addosso ai vulcaniani, ma quella era la prima volta che la vedeva su di lui. E per Jim fu come guardarlo per la prima volta: compito come al solito, Kirk constatò che con quell'abbigliamento assumeva un'aria ancora più austera. Di certo era molto sensuale e per di più, aveva la sensazione che sotto quegli abiti fosse nudo. O forse sperava che lo fosse... Il confine tra ciò che credeva con convinzione e ciò che desiderava era assai labile in quel momento.

«Il suo silenzio mi aveva fatto supporre che non avesse nulla da obiettare riguardo le mie ore di libertà» lo sentì dire.  
«Non è per quello che sono qui, dobbiamo parlare di una faccenda importante ed è necessario farlo in privato; la prego quindi di farmi entrare».

Annuendo impercettibilmente, Spock si scostò liberando il passaggio. Con un leggero fruscio, la porta automatica si richiuse alle spalle del capitano, mentre i loro passi leggeri risuonavano nella cabina.

«Voglio la verità» esordì Kirk voltandosi di scatto e guardandolo con fare autoritario.

Jim non se ne sarebbe andato da lì senza una risposta.

«Se sei malato me lo devi dire» esordì senza badare al fatto che gli stava parlando con un tono colloquiale.  
«Malato?» chiese Spock in rimando, lasciando ad intendere che non aveva ben chiaro di cosa stesse parlando il suo capitano.  
«Hai perso nettamente il controllo e voglio sapere perché! Bones ha detto che stai bene, ma è anche vero che lui non conosce tutti i segreti della mente vulcaniana, potresti essere affetto da una qualche malattia del tuo pianeta e noi potremmo non scoprirlo mai. L’ultima volta che ti ho visto comportarti come un pazzo è stato durante il Pon Farr, ma ce lo siamo lasciati alle spalle e so che non si tratta di questo. Quindi dimmi quello che hai, Spock e non voglio bugie».   
«Non soffro di alcun disturbo» lo sentì rispondere. «E data la sua insistenza non vedo altra scelta che parlarne con lei ora. Prima, però, deve sapere che questa conversazione è da ritenersi estremamente disdicevole. Come sa noi vulcaniani siamo restii nel trattare certi argomenti, specialmente con voi terrestri. Tuttavia questa volta è necessario spiegarle quanto che mi è successo e lo faccio innanzitutto per rispetto all'evidente preoccupazione che ha nei miei confronti, anche se è altamente illogica».  
«Sai che puoi dirmi tutto, Spock, anche se sono un terrestre. Sono ben conscio del fatto che non riuscirò mai a capire tutte le tue cose vulcaniane, ma posso provarci. Tu devi solo sapere che su di me potrai sempre contare».

 

Kirk lo vide annuire, sapeva che gli stava dicendo il vero, del resto lui non gli aveva mai mentito. Il rispetto che aveva per il suo primo ufficiale era talmente grande, che in tutti quegli anni insieme non gli aveva mai detto una sola bugia. Perché avrebbe dovuto cominciare in quel momento? Quando la preoccupazione per il suo stato di salute stava diventando più grande di tutto il resto?

 

«Di recente sto avendo difficoltà nel gestire le mie emozioni» lo sentì dire tutto d'un fiato.  
«E perché?» domandò in risposta.

Per una frazione di secondo, Kirk percepì insicurezza da parte di Spock, quasi stesse tentennando o piuttosto cercando le parole più adatte. Uno strano atteggiamento da parte di un uomo la cui mente era governata dalla logica e le cui parole erano sempre sicure e mai incerte.

«Spock, cosa c'è?» l'incalzò. «Che cosa non riesci a dirmi? Mi sembra di non riconoscerti più! Non sei mai stato indeciso su qualcosa, non ho mai visto il tuo sguardo indugiare su una risposta. Cosa vuol dire che fai fatica a controllare le tue emozioni? Se non è legato ad alcun tipo di malattia, dev'essere a causa di...»  
«Sentimenti d'amore» rispose il vulcaniano annuendo.  
«Amore... Tu sei... E di chi?» domandò incredulo.  
«Capitano, io...»  
«Hai ragione, sono troppo invadente» l'interruppe. «Ti auguro d'essere felice, chiunque lei sia. Ora è meglio che faccia ritorno sul ponte, stiamo per entrare nel sistema di Tremer e ho delle missioni da organizzare e scusa per l'invadenza».

 

Kirk indietreggiò scontrandosi con la parete fredda, tastò il muro liscio alla ricerca di quel maledetto bottone che non riusciva a trovare. Si sentiva un perfetto idiota, lui era andato lì per confessare i suoi sentimenti e invece Spock era... Non voleva nemmeno pensarci, in quel momento aveva solo bisogno di uscire da quel posto.   
«Ci vediamo più tardi, prenditi pure il tempo che ti serve» mormorò prima di sparire nel corridoio. 

 

E l'ufficiale scientifico si ritrovò da solo.

 

*

  
  
Il vulcaniano Spock chiuse gli occhi provando a placare il battito del suo cuore, anche se era illogico il fatto che stesse battendo all'impazzata, sapeva che aveva un buon motivo per pompare a quella velocità. Era giunto il momento d'accettare quell'assurda situazione e doveva farlo subito. Quando aveva sentito la voce di Jim alla porta, aveva preso la sua decisione: dopo aver trascorso ore a meditare su quanto accaduto, Spock aveva compreso che non sarebbe mai riuscito a dominare i propri istinti, non prima d'essersi liberato di quel peso opprimente. Doveva confessare tutto al capitano, aprire il suo cuore ed ammettere davanti a lui, e una volta per tutte, che ne era profondamente innamorato.   
  
E l'avrebbe fatto.  
  
Ciò che in quel momento gli dava più da pensare però, era il suo strano comportamento. Nervoso, imbarazzato e tanto desideroso d'andarsene che a Spock era proprio sembrato proprio che stesse fuggendo.  
  
La risposta a quello strano atteggiamento stava ovviamente nella logica, quello che doveva fare in quel momento era formulare un'ipotesi in base alle informazioni in suo possesso. Innanzitutto era strano il fatto che Jim si fosse presentato nei suoi alloggi privati, da che era sotto il suo comando non aveva mai fatto una cosa simile. Forse, anzi sicuramente, per non invadere la sua privacy. Dopo esser stato costretto ad ammettere che il suo strano comportamento non era dato da una malattia, aveva visto Kirk perdersi in ragionamenti, ma solo dopo aver nominato la parola amore il suo atteggiamento era cambiato.   
  
Perché aveva agito in quel modo? E per quale motivo era scappato balbettando imbarazzato?  
  
Fu quando si pose quella domanda che una parte di lui iniziò a sperare, sperare che quell'atteggiamento fosse dovuto a un fraintendimento, che Jim fosse in realtà innamorato di lui e che nella sua cabina ci fosse venuto con lo scopo di confessare i suoi sentimenti. Ciò che disse a sé stesso, però, era che la sua infinita curiosità scientifica desiderava indagare fino in fondo su di un ennesimo illogico comportamento terrestre.   
  
Dopo aver indossato nuovamente la divisa azzurra, uscì in corridoio cercandolo nella sua stanza.  
  
«Sono Spock» disse quando la voce rotta di Jim gli rispose.  
«Preferirei che tornasse in un altro momento» si sentì dire.  
«Si tratta di ciò che mi ha chiesto poco fa, avrei una risposta più approfondita».  
  
  
Ciò che il primo ufficiale vide qualche istante più tardi, furono i suoi occhi arrossati che lo guardavano con insistenza.  
  
  
«Entri».  
  
  
E Spock obbedì.   
  
  
 **Continua**


	5. Il verde cuore del signor Spock

«Ciò che sto per dirle vorrei che restasse privato e se potesse non parlarne con il dottor McCoy mi farebbe cosa gradita».   
  
La voce seria e fredda del signor Spock risuonò nella cabina del capitano, riecheggiando leggermente. A Kirk quella situazione pareva irreale: si era sempre considerato suo amico e, nonostante la ritrosità mostrata dal vulcaniano, sapeva che quel sentimento era reciproco. Avrebbe fatto tutto per lui ed in effetti l'aveva anche dimostrato. Come quelle volta in cui aveva disobbedito agli ordini solo per portarlo su Vulcano, aveva rischiato la carriera e non si era affatto pentito; ma ascoltare pene d'amore per un'imprecisata donna era davvero troppo. Così com'era insopportabile il pensiero che qualcun'altra possedesse il suo cuore.

«Se si tratta della ragazza di cui è innamorato, le devo chiedere di desistere dal confessarmi le sue disavventure. Sono suo amico, ma in questo momento non sono in vena d'affrontare certi discorsi» tagliò corto Jim.  
«Io credo che lei non abbia capito» insistette Spock, avvicinandosi maggiormente e provando ad incrociare il suo sguardo sfuggente.

Al primo ufficiale sembrava proprio che il capitano stesse cercando di evitarlo, perché da che era entrato non l'aveva mai guardato negli occhi. Un atteggiamento atipico per uno come Kirk, il cui carismatico sguardo non lasciava mai il proprio interlocutore. E proprio come aveva intuito poco prima, Jim era stranamente imbarazzato e Spock non riusciva ad afferrarne il reale motivo.

«Perché, non è di quello che voleva parlarmi?» domandò Jim con un tono di voce particolarmente elevato. «Io vengo nella sua cabina per sincerarmi riguardo la sua salute e lei mi dice che si è innamorato di chissà chi, come se me ne importasse qualcosa!» concluse sempre più nervoso.  
«Capitano, lei davvero non riesce a comprendere» insistette Spock.  
«Comprendere cosa?» urlò con una strana ed inappropriata disperazione.

 

Jim sapeva di doversi calmare. Non era il caso di perdere la ragione per un fatto del genere, anche perché nel momento in cui aveva deciso di confessare a Spock i propri sentimenti, aveva messo in conto il fatto che lui avrebbe potuto non ricambiarlo. Bene, ora aveva avuto la conferma ai propri timori: il suo amico non lo amava. Adesso doveva soltanto comportarsi da uomo maturo e riprendere il controllo di sé. Inspirando a fondo, il capitano provò a farlo. Anche se faceva un male da morire, anche se avrebbe voluto fuggire dall'altro capo dell'universo mettendo migliaia di anni luce da lui, era imperativo tornare ad essere padroni del proprio corpo e della propria mente.

Una passeggiata per un comandante d'astronave! Pensò cercandolo con lo sguardo.

«Mi scusi, sono in opportuno, lei cerca aiuto ed io...» mormorò poco dopo abbassando il capo e rifuggendo ancora i suoi occhi, perché di reggere il suo sguardo ancora non ne era capace. L'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento, era di perdersi nelle iridi profonde di Spock. Perché il pensiero che non sarebbe mai stato suo, era più forte di qualunque altra cosa e l'idea che non l'avrebbe mai amato era insostenibile.

 

«Jim» disse il primo ufficiale azzerando la distanza che li divideva. 

Nella voce di Spock c'era forse un tono dolce? O era soltanto una sua impressione? 

«Mi rendo conto che ciò che sto per dirle è privo di ogni logica, ma...»  
«Le ho detto di lasciar perdere» disse a denti stretti.  
«Deve sapere che la persona per cui provo questi sentimenti...»  
«Spock, per favore» l'implorò.  
«Capitano, Jim, quella persona sei tu».

 

_«Ponte a capitano Kirk, capitano Kirk risponda per favore»._   


  
Era la voce del tenente Uhura che lo aveva svegliato? Ma poi, stava dormendo per davvero? E il suo primo ufficiale Spock, colui che negli ultimi mesi aveva popolato le sue fantasie notturne e diurne, gli aveva davvero detto di amarlo? Jim aprì gli occhi inspirando lentamente, l'aria artificiale della cabina gli accarezzava la pelle del viso, mentre l'odore inebriante del vulcaniano arrivava alle sue narici stuzzicandole piacevolmente. Sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, quegli occhi scuri lo fissavano ancora e l'intensità con cui lo guardavano era quasi difficile da sopportare. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere all'impazzata, il viso si arrossò e le mani presero a sudare.

No, non era un sogno.  
  
«Capitano, la stanno chiamando».  
  
La sua voce profonda lo riscosse, scrollò poi il capo allungandosi verso il comunicatore alla parete.  
  
«Che succede, Uhura?» chiese provando a controllarsi.  
 _«Capitano, una nave Klingon è entrata nel raggio dei sensori e procede a rapida velocità nella nostra direzione, stanno caricando le armi»._  
«Allarme rosso, scudi al massimo e batterie pronte».  
 _«Sì, signore»_ rispose la voce calma del tenente, che richiuse la comunicazione pochi istanti più tardi.  
  
Indeciso sul da farsi, Jim si voltò verso Spock. Come al solito il suo primo ufficiale non mostrava segni d'agitazione, esattamente il contrario di ciò che era lui ovvero un fascio di nervi.  
«Dannati Klingon» imprecò; quello era proprio il momento peggiore.  
«Capitano, credo che...».  
  
Il vulcaniano non riuscì a terminare la frase, che un potente colpo fece vibrare l'Enterprise; i nemici stavano evidentemente attaccando.  
  
«Il ponte richiede la sua presenza» insistette l'ufficiale scientifico.  
«Aspetta...» mormorò invece Kirk azzerando la distanza che li divideva.   
  
Dopo aver preso il suo viso tra le mani, Jim sfiorò le sue labbra sottili dando vita ad un tenero bacio.  
  
E fu talmente rapido che a entrambi parve che nemmeno fosse accaduto, solo il sapore dell'altro rimasto sulle labbra era la prova che non se l'erano immaginato.  
  
«Ne riparleremo» mormorò Kirk prima di scappare sul ponte di comando.  
  
  
 

*  
  
  
 

Ciò che i Klingon non potevano sapere era che il capitano James Kirk, quel giorno, non era proprio in vena d'essere accondiscendente. Dopo esser stato interrotto durante quello che doveva essere uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita, era corso sul ponte e si era accomodato alla posizione di comando, fissando lo schermo infuriato. La nave si era rivelata essere uno sparviero di prima classe che, tenendosi fuori dalla loro distanza di tiro, di tanto in tanto faceva fuoco senza però scalfire i potenti scudi dell'Enterprise.  
  
«Perché diavolo ci stanno attaccando?» tuonò irato, reggendosi ad un bracciolo. «Sulu, manovre evasive; tenente Uhura provi a contattare il capitano klingoniano; Checov siluri fotonici: la colpisca».  
  
E qualche istante dopo il suo arrivo, anche il primo ufficiale era uscito dal turbo ascensore. Quando l'aveva visto dirigersi alla postazione, Jim non aveva atteso un solo istante e lo aveva raggiunto.  
«Spock, non riesco a capire» aveva detto «in questo sistema solare c'è per caso qualche pianeta, planetoide o chissà che altro, che loro rivendicano? Siamo lontani anni luce dai confini dell'Impero, che diavolo fanno qui?».  
  
Il vulcaniano aveva quindi sollevato un sopracciglio, anche lui era alquanto perplesso.  
«I motivi possono essere molteplici, ma si ricordi che i Klingon non agiscono secondo logica. Cercare una motivazione sensata nel loro gesto è solo una perdita di tempo». Kirk aveva poi annuito gravemente, Spock aveva come al solito ragione.  
«Analizzi quell'astronave, voglio sapere tutto» aveva ordinato, mentre l'Enterprise faceva fuoco.  
  
  
Qualche minuto più tardi fu la voce di Spock ad interrompere il corso dei suoi pensieri, tante cose, troppe gli frullavano in testa. I numerosi eventi avvenuti durante quella giornata, erano stati coronati dalla sensazione di libertà che provava ed era un qualcosa di impareggiabile. Si erano baciati ed ora erano entrambi lì, a svolgere i rispettivi compiti come se nulla fosse accaduto, come se il loro rapporto non fosse cambiato radicalmente da un momento all'altro. E quel bacio, seppur sfuggente, gli aveva permesso d'assaggiare la sua essenza. Quante volte l'aveva sognato? Quanto a lungo aveva desiderato di far sua quella bocca sottile e accarezzare il suo viso verdastro? Tante, troppe e adesso che finalmente aveva saggiato la loro consistenza e che si erano baciati, neppure poteva godersi il momento. Era il prezzo che doveva pagare per essere un uomo delle stelle, entrambi lo sapevano, entrambi erano preparati.  
  
«Vedo cinque segni vitali, tutti klingoniani. I motori hanno subito dei gravi danni, ma non sono state le nostre armi a ridurli in quello stato» disse il primo ufficiale.  
«E allora chi?» domandò con urgenza.  
«Occorrono altre analisi» spiegò Spock.  
«Le faccia!» ordinò perdendosi nuovamente in mille pensieri.  
  
  
 

*

  
 

Il tenente Uhura richiuse la comunicazione dopo aver visto il viso del capitano Krong sparire dal grande schermo, senza nascondere d'essere perplessa. Sapeva che i Klingon non erano una specie facile con cui avere a che fare, non erano certo i vulcaniani sempre logici e rigorosi, ma allo stesso tempo non pensava che potessero arrivare a tanto. Dopo aver attaccato l'Enterprise, il capitano Krong aveva intimato loro di lasciare il sistema di Tremer, con la minaccia di distruggerli. Come se quel quadrante fosse appartenuto a loro, che presuntuosi e arroganti!  
«Per favore, tenente chiami l'ammiraglio Komack e lo passi nella mia cabina. Checov mi faccia un rapporto dettagliato dei dati che siamo riusciti ad avere analizzando quello sparviero. Voglio sapere tutto: stato dei motori e soprattutto se c'erano tracce di un qualche tipo di plasma, cerchiamo di capire chi l'ha attaccata e perché; Spock venga con me». Il capitano sparì poco dopo nel turbo ascensore insieme all'ufficiale scientifico e, mentre eseguiva i suoi ordini, Nyota non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come sarebbe andata a finire quella strana storia.

 

 

 

Kirk si sedette alla scrivania della sua stanza, accendendo lo schermo che aveva davanti sé. Al suo fianco, Spock faceva sentire la propria presenza così da sostenerlo. Quando il viso dell'ammiraglio apparve sul visore, entrambi presero ad ascoltare con attenzione.  
«Jim». La voce cordiale dell'uomo salutò il giovane capitano.  
«Signore, non avrei voluto disturbata, ma è avvenuto un fatto increscioso e ritengo di dovervi informare».  
«Che è successo?» l'incalzò.  
«Stiamo esplorando il sistema di Tremer, stando alle informazioni del computer ci sono almeno tre pianeti abitabili che non sono mai stati esplorati dalla Federazione. Ci stavamo preparando per le missioni, quando siamo stati attaccati da una nave klingoniana».  
«Klingon hai detto?»  
«Esatto! Il loro capitano era un certo Krong... Ci ha detto di uscire dal sistema solare e il suo era un ordine più che un invito, ci ha anche sparato addosso. Il che è assurdo dato siamo lontani anni luce dai confini dell'Impero».  
«Mh» mormorò Komack meditabondo, «Tremer... Non mi risulta abbiano diritti o interessi in quella zona. Casomai avremmo potuto avere problemi con i romulani, sei sicuro che appartenessero a quella razza?»  
«Sicurissimo! Krong lo era di certo, ho dato ordine di fare un'indagine approfondita, le farò avere la relazione il prima possibile».  
«Grazie, Jim e per il momento uscite dal sistema, ma non allontanatevi troppo. Resto in attesa del tuo rapporto, ma tu nel frattempo cerca di non metterti nei guai».  
«Tenterò» mormorò Jim trattenendo un sorriso, prima di spegnere lo schermo e chiudere la conversazione.

 

«Che dobbiamo fare?» chiese poi Kirk spostando lo sguardo su Spock.  
«Ritengo che quanto suggerito dall'ammiraglio sia la soluzione più logica, allontaniamoci mentre attendiamo d'avere maggiori informazioni. Le sconsiglio iniziative di carattere personale, potremmo trarre anche di vantaggi da questa fase di stallo» disse con un tono vagamente malizioso.

 

Jim premette il comunicatore interno chiamando il ponte, senza smettere un solo istante di guardare la figura del suo primo ufficiale. Dopo aver dato ordini a Sulu circa il da farsi, il suo sguardo ricadde sul vulcaniano che, in piedi accanto a lui, sembrava non aspettare altro che approfondire quel certo discorso.

 

Una cosa era sicura: anche lui lo desiderava.

 

**Continua**   



	6. Le esigenze dei molti

Kirk allungò una mano, trattenendosi però dal toccare il viso asciutto del suo primo ufficiale. Dio solo sapeva quanto bramasse baciarlo di nuovo, ma era necessario parlare prima di lasciarsi trasportare dagli istinti e mettere in chiaro quanto fin'ora rimasto in sospeso. Perché nonostante Jim mettesse la sicurezza della nave e dell'equipaggio al primo posto, c'era stato un momento in cui una parte di sé stesso aveva desiderato volersi isolare con lui da tutto e tutti.  
  
Ed era proprio per simili sentimenti che aveva tentennato tanto a lungo.  
  
«Mi dispiace» mormorò poco dopo; il vulcaniano sollevò un sopracciglio perplesso. «Di essermi comportato in quel modo assurdo, ma è difficile! Negli ultimi mesi non ho fatto altro che sognarti, non c'è stata notte in cui io non abbia fantasticato su di te. All'inizio facevo finta di niente, mi piace il sesso e non hai nemmeno idea di quanto ne abbia fatto in vita mia, così mi ero semplicemente convinto del fatto che volevo solo il tuo corpo. Perché sei sexy da morire e... Poi ho capito che c'era di più, molto di più. Volevo stare con te anche al di fuori del turno di servizio e non per portarti a letto, ma per poter fare quelle cose da fidanzati che di certo considererai illogiche, come mangiare insieme, vivere, ridere... Dare un nome a tutto questo è stato il passaggio successivo e oggi... Insomma è successo tutto così in fretta. Quando ti ho visto perdere il controllo ho temuto sul serio che stessi male, è vero ogni tanto io e Bones ti prendiamo in giro per il fatto che sopprimi le tue emozioni, ma non lo penso veramente. So quel che ti potrebbe succedere se...».   
Jim non poté dire altro, quel che fece Spock lo colse così di sorpresa che le parole gli morirono sulle labbra. Quando la mano ruvida del vulcaniano si posò sulla sua bocca, accarezzandola con fare dolce e delicato, Kirk non seppe più che dire. Semplicemente rimase a fissarlo, guardando con una punta di stupore le guance tingersi di verde e il suo sguardo farsi più profondo.  
  
E fu allora che Jim si rese conto di non averlo mai visto tanto bello.  
  
«Non posso soddisfare pienamente la tua richiesta dato che ridere mi è impossibile; so che per voi umani condividere il pasto è un momento importante e per quanto io lo ritenga del tutto illogico cercherò di soddisfare le tue esigenze a riguardo; sul vivere assieme infine, mi trovi perfettamente d'accordo» disse prima di posare le sue labbra sulle proprie.  
  
E quel bacio, per Jim era come se fosse il primo. Percepiva le sue mani accarezzargli la schiena e la bocca non dargli tregua, si sentiva come risucchiato in un vortice di passione dal quale difficilmente sarebbe uscito.  
  
Ma in un barlume di lucidità, prima che si lasciasse completamente andare, il capitano Kirk ricordò che c'era ancora molto altro da dire.  
  
«Spock, ti amo e mi...»  
«Conosco voi esseri umani» l'interruppe «so perché hai agito in quel modo e non hai bisogno di scusarti nuovamente. Chiedere perdono per ciò che la propria natura porta ad essere è illogico. Anche la tua preoccupazione circa il mio stato di salute era priva di senso, se avessi una malattia non lo terrei nascosto. E ho già spiegato il motivo del mio comportamento, sopprimere i sentimenti era diventato insostenibile. Negli ultimi tempi ho meditato più del solito, ma non è servito a nulla».  
«In un certo senso capisco perché hai tentato di soffocare ciò che sentivi» disse Jim parlando fra sé.  
«L'ho fatto perché amare è illogico. Non sono le emozioni che muovono la società vulcaniana; si agisce con logica, ci si sposa per logica e non ci si lascia trasportare dall'amore. La meditazione serve a controllare la mente. Jim, io sono stato cresciuto come un vulcaniano e sono vulcaniano, ma quando ti ho conosciuto che tutto è cambiato, io sono cambiato. Il mio lato umano si è come risvegliato e la metà vulcaniana invece è come impazzita. Jim, tu sei riuscito a svegliare qualcosa dentro di me, emozioni che sono impossibili da sopprimere».  
  
Nel sentire quelle parole, Jim Kirk sorrise. Ed era uno di quei sorrisi che piacevano tanto al primo ufficiale, di quelli belli e sinceri, quelli che scaldavano la sua anima e che erano capaci di sciogliere ogni logica. Era per uno di quei sorrisi che aveva perso il controllo e che si era perdutamente innamorato.  
«Spock» sussurrò il capitano, accarezzando il suo viso. «Nonostante io non possa capire cosa vuol dire essere come te, so cos'è il controllo. Io non ti voglio cambiare, ti amo per quello che sei e ora che non hai più bisogno di nasconderti e non dovrai più trattenerti dal dirmi quello che il tuo cuore sente. Confido che tu riesca a dominare la tua mente. Quello che so sui vulcaniani mi basta a volerti sano e forte, per stare al mio fianco e se in futuro avrai bisogno di qualcosa, di qualunque cosa, sappi che potrai sempre contare sia sul tuo capitano che su Jim».  
  
  
E si baciarono di nuovo.  
  
  
 

*

  
  
  
Nonostante l'ufficiale scientifico avesse più volte provato a capire cosa passasse per la mente del capitano Kirk, vani erano stati i tentativi d'afferrare i suoi più profondi pensieri. Ma ora che entrambi avevano aperto il loro cuore, tutto gli pareva diverso. E in quel timido inizio, Spock di Vulcano, non desiderava altro che posare la sua mano sulla nuca del capitano ed entrare nella sua mente, fondendola con la propria.  
  
E quando glielo disse, le sue guance non erano mai state così verdi.  
  
«Vorrei effettuare una fusione mentale con te, Jim»  
«Una fusione mentale?» ripeté visibilmente stupito da quella strana richiesta. «E per quale motivo?».  
  
Nel sentire quella domanda, Spock inverdì fino alla punta delle orecchie e percepì l'imbarazzo crescere forte. Ma lui era un vulcaniano, non poteva lasciarsi sopraffare.  
  
E lo rimosse, ricacciando la vergogna che aveva provato in quella parte di anima dove era uscita; non avrebbe perso il controllo, non più.  
  
Fu con voce pacata che rispose a quell'imbarazzante domanda, il motivo per cui voleva fondersi con il suo capitano era logico, dopotutto. Provava dei sentimenti e delle emozioni, desiderava passare del tempo in intimità con lui e non c'era nulla di più profondo che l'unione di due menti.  
«Perché potrebbe rivelarsi un'esperienza interessante» esordì «da tempo desidero poter entrare nella tua mente e sondare la tua anima. Mi rendo conto che è una pratica molto intima e per questo comprenderò un tuo rifiuto».  
«Rifiuto? Non intendevo dirti di no, ma non ho mai sperimentato una cosa simile prima d'ora... Cosa devo fare?»  
«Mettiti seduto».  
  
  
Jim s'accomodò sul letto, sistemato dall'altra parte della stanza. Non l'aveva mai fatto, ma era sicuro che steso su di un morbido materasso sarebbe stato molto più comodo che sulla sedia della scrivania. Non aveva idea di come comportarsi, né di cosa sarebbe successo esattamente, l'unica cosa di lui era sicuro era che Spock stava per rovistargli nel cervello. Avrebbe scoperto cose di lui che non aveva mai raccontato a nessuno, avrebbe saputo quanto profondi erano i suoi sentimenti e quando grande era stata la sua paura di perdere il controllo della situazione; e se poi Spock avesse creduto che l'Enterprise era più importante di lui? Perché per un istante, per un solo momento, Jim l'aveva pensato. Quando aveva deciso che mai avrebbe rivelato ciò che provava perché responsabile della vita dell'equipaggio; cosa sarebbe successo alla sua neonata relazione se avesse creduto una cosa del genere?  
  
E quando la mano del vulcaniano sfiorò il suo viso, Jim si ritrasse.  
«Scusa, non è che non voglio, ma prima c'è una cosa che voglio che tu sappia». Kirk lo vide incrociare le braccia e sollevare un sopracciglio, segno che stava manifestando quella curiosità mista ad interesse che lo contraddistingueva. «C'è stato un momento, un singolo momento in cui io ho messo al primo posto il mio equipaggio e la mia astronave, un istante in cui ho ritenuto che non fosse il caso di confessarti i miei sentimenti per paura che i miei uomini e la mia capacità di comando ne risentissero. Spock, io ti amo e voglio che tu sappia che per me avrai sempre il posto più importante».  
«Le esigenze dei molti contano di più di quelle dei pochi, Jim e fino a quando sarai al comando di quest'astronave e fino a che io sarò il tuo primo ufficiale, al primo posto ci sarà l'Enterprise. Così è per te, come così è per me, ciò non svilisce ciò che proviamo l'uno per l'altro».  
  
E poco prima che il vulcaniano posasse la mano sul suo viso, dando vita ad una fusione mentale, Jim Kirk sorrise di nuovo.  
  
  
  
 

_Spunsau bolayalar t'Wehku bolayalar t'Zamu il t'Veh_

  
  
**Continua**


	7. Nuove sensazioni

Immagini rapide scorrevano nella mente di James Kirk, istantanee sfuggenti di vita passata: Vulcano, Amanda, Sarek e poi la Terra, la Flotta, l'Enterprise... Sentimenti contrastanti prendevano piede dentro di lui, emozioni vissute appieno e poi irrimediabilmente soffocate. In quei minuti, Jim provò odio, paura, amore, tristezza e poi amicizia, affetto, stima... Tutto gli arrivò addosso come una valanga, allargando il suo cuore a dismisura e gonfiando la sua anima. Erano sensazioni nuove che appartenevano unicamente a Spock. Lui e la sua vita passarono davanti ai chiari occhi del capitano come in un film, parole non dette erano giunte alle sue orecchie, così come alla sua mente erano arrivati sguardi rubati sul ponte e frasi trattenute. Kirk era convinto che nulla potesse sconvolgerlo, almeno fino a che non vide sé stesso. Quando si vide con gli occhi di Spock, occhi profondamente innamorati che lo guardavano con ammirazione ed amore, ne rimase sconvolto. Lui non credeva... non pensava che il suo primo ufficiale potesse provare sentimenti tanto profondi.  
  
Quando tutto cessò, Jim si sentì esplodere.  
  
Si gettò a peso morto sul letto, spalancando la bocca alla ricerca d'aria, mentre i suoi occhi sbarrati erano persi nel vuoto. Percepiva la presenza del vulcaniano al suo fianco, ma non riusciva a guardarlo in faccia, non ce la faceva nemmeno a muoversi. Tutti quei sentimenti lo stavano sopraffacendo e lui non poteva farci niente.  
  
D'un tratto si sentì afferrare e sollevare leggermente, si ritrovò qualche istante più tardi con il volto appoggiato al petto di Spock e con le sue braccia che lo cingevano dolcemente. Era una sensazione piacevole, il suo odore l'inebriava e il suo respiro, lento e regolare, aveva il potere di calmarlo.  
«Il transfer emotivo è inevitabile» lo sentì mormorare. «Non avrei dovuto farlo, ma allo stesso tempo non me ne pento perché era ciò che volevo, ora conosci i miei sentimenti» concluse prima d'aiutarlo nuovamente a stendersi sul letto.  
  
  
  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, fu lo sguardo serio di Leonard McCoy ad incrociare il suo. Il capitano si mise a sedere guardandosi attorno confuso: Spock non era lì.  
«Non c'è» disse Leonard pacifico, afferrando lo scanner medico e mettendolo sotto esame.  
«Ho dormito» constatò Jim massaggiandosi la nuca.  
«Per ore! Almeno tu mi spiegherai cos'è successo? Perché Spock non ha voluto dirmi nulla, dopo avermi chiamato ha detto che doveva tornare sul ponte ed è sparito senza dirmi nulla. Allora, che ti è accaduto?»  
«Non posso dirtelo, Bones, mi dispiace. Ora devo andar su» disse mentre usciva dalla stanza.  
  
 

*

  
  
Leonard McCoy aveva capito ben poco di tutta quella situazione. Non che gli interessasse particolarmente cosa facesse Spock con il capitano, ma della vita di Jim, di quella sì che gli importava. Oltre ad essergli leale, Leonard era anche suo amico, forse uno dei più cari che avesse mai avuto. Anche se non l'avrebbe mai detto a nessuno, quando aveva capito che Jim era innamorato di Spock si era preoccupato. Ma era stato per un solo istante, poi gli era bastata la sicurezza che aveva visto nel suo sguardo per fargli comprendere che non aveva di che temere. Di certo Kirk era più esperto di lui in faccende di cuore, il suo amico aveva soltanto bisogno di una piccola spinta e di un pizzico di coraggio in più.  
  
Dopo che l'aveva visto uscire dall'infermeria, quella mattina, non l'aveva più incontrato ed anche se non aveva idea di quel che aveva fatto con il primo ufficiale, era certo che qualcosa fosse cambiato tra loro. Ovviamente trarre informazioni da Spock era praticamente impossibile, quella sua mente brillante era in grado di schermare anche i sentimenti più evidenti. Dopo averlo saputo in meditazione per la maggior parte della giornata, McCoy non aveva nemmeno provato ad insistere. Aveva poi sperato di poterne sapere di più da Jim, ma dopo che si era svegliato era scappato immediatamente.  
  
Anche se una parte di lui era morsa dalla curiosità, forse doveva solo aspettare che il suo amico si confidasse.  
  
 

*

  
  
La cosa che vide il capitano Kirk quando fece il suo ingresso sul ponte, fu il viso di quel klingoniano sparire dallo schermo ed il primo ufficiale impartire un ordine.  
«Che succede? Era Krong quello?» domandò a Spock.  
«Affermativo» annuì questi facendo posto al proprio superiore.  
«Che voleva?» domandò.  
«Abbiamo scoperto tracce di armi romulane sullo sparviero. Non abbiamo idea del motivo per cui i Klingon si trovino in questa zona di spazio, ma abbiamo la certezza che è in atto una controversia tra i due imperi. Il capitano Krong ha rinnovato l'invito a non entrare nel sistema di Tremer, mentre l'ammiraglio Komack ha ordinato di evacuare immediatamente la zona e di seguire questi ordini» disse porgendogli un dischetto. «E se posso permettermi di aggiungere una nota di carattere personale, capitano, l'ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è...»  
«Ho capito, ho capito!» annuì Jim. «Sulu: rotta cinque punto tre, velocità due» ordinò.  
  
E, mentre l'ufficiale eseguiva quando richiestogli, Jim non poté fare a meno di guardare Spock. Da quando si era svegliato, qualcosa era cambiato dentro di lui. Era una sensazione strana, come se riuscisse sentirlo più vicino a sé, quasi fosse dentro di lui. Non era sicuro che avesse a che fare con la fusione, ma ora aveva la quasi la certezza che una parte di Spock fosse scivolata dentro il suo cuore, come se avesse dimenticato una parte di sé stesso dentro la sua anima. Non sapeva se quelle strane sensazioni avevano un qualche fondamento, sapeva solo che l'uomo che amava era lì, in un angolo del suo cervello. E non solo nei ricordi o nelle sensazioni, era una presenza costante in lui.  
  
  
Jim si passò una mano tra i capelli, richiamando poi con la mano il suo attendente: il sottufficiale Catherine Bell, una bellissima ragazza sui vent'anni arruolatasi da poco nella Flotta Astrale. Il capitano aveva più volte notato quanto lo sguardo di lei indugiasse sulla sua figura. Non che la cosa non gli facesse piacere perché, in effetti, era davvero attraente e non era necessario essere James Kirk il seduttore per capire che quella giovane era attratta dal proprio capitano. Lo sguardo che si fermava un po' troppo spesso sul suo fisico, quel suo continuo cercare di toccarlo, il suo chiedere con insistenza se avesse bisogno di qualcosa... Per un momento, Jim ebbe pena di lei. Era molto bella ed affascinante e, se non fosse successo tutto quello, di sicuro se la sarebbe portata a letto e probabilmente gli sarebbe anche piaciuto.  
  
Purtroppo per Catherine Bell, però, per tutto quello non c'era più spazio. La vita sentimentale che aveva condotto da che aveva quindici anni era svanita, scomparsa. E se fino a poco tempo prima il solo pensiero di non poter fare più l'amore con chiunque fosse assurdo, ora nemmeno gli importava. Ciò che Jim voleva e che bramava con tutte le sue forze era Spock, sempre e solo Spock. E quel che era appena avvenuto tra di loro valeva molto di più di una squallida scopata; infilarsi così nei suoi pensieri, sondare il suo cuore era stato bellissimo e non vedeva l'ora che finisse il turno per farglielo sapere.  
  
L'odore di caffè invase le sue narici, risvegliandolo leggermente; sorrise al sottufficiale mentre afferrava la tazza ancora fumante. La vide ridere di rimando ed addolcire lo sguardo, ma subito prima che la sentisse chiedergli se desiderava dell'altro, la sua mente e i suoi occhi erano già lontani.  
  
Jim girò il capo osservando il suo Spock che, seduto alla postazione scientifica, lavorava alacremente. Non faceva nulla di insolito: analizzava, trascriveva e poi analizzava di nuovo. Niente che non gli avesse già visto fare, niente che dovesse emozionarlo. Eppure quella volta era diverso, la sinuosità dei suoi movimenti l'incantava, la bellezza della sua schiena muscolosa che arcuava di tanto in tanto gli pareva la cosa più meravigliosa che avesse mai visto.  
  
Il suo Spock era da togliere il fiato.  
  
E la sentiva distintamente, quella cosa che gli faceva contrarre lo stomaco, battere il cuore all'impazzata e girare la testa. Era amore. Puro e semplice e Jim non poteva credere d'averlo rinnegato, d'aver rifiutato tutto quello solo per paura.  
  
  
E quando lo vide voltarsi verso di lui e sollevare un sopracciglio, non poté fare altro che sorridergli.  
  
Fu quando s'accorse che il suo sguardo stava eccessivamente indugiando sul suo viso, che comprese quanto fosse pazzo di lui.  
  
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il nome Catherine Bell mi è stato detto essere quello di un'attrice della serie JAG. Il nome non ha a che fare con lei, né è stato dato in suo omaggio, è solo un caso di omonimia. 
> 
> Non ho nulla da dire di specifico se non che la questione tra i romulani e klingon di cui ho accennato, non ha alcun fondamento, né è presa da qualche puntata, ma è solo di mia fantasia.


	8. Apparenze

Il capitano Kirk non si stupì del fatto che il suo primo ufficiale non fosse poi così diverso dal solito, non sembrava che avesse frugato nel suo cervello e sondato il suo cuore, scovando anche i suoi più nascosti sentimenti. Si comportava come se tra di loro non fosse accaduto nulla e Jim non sapeva se detestarlo oppure invidiarlo. E mentre entrava nel turbo ascensore, alla fine del turno di servizio, si ritrovò a pensare che era proprio quella sua apparente freddezza che amava in lui. L'attirava il fatto che fosse, agli occhi di un comune terrestre, un mistero insolvibile e che da lui riuscisse a carpire poco o niente. Quella sua meditazione vulcaniana che, a quanto pareva era essenziale alla sua sopravvivenza, aveva il potere di chiudere a chiave il suo cuore e precludergli la profondità delle sue emozioni. Dire che lo faceva impazzire con quel suo atteggiamento falsamente altezzoso e con i suoi modi di fare freddi era limitativo. Usciva infatti di testa ogni qual volta pensava a lui e, ora che si erano baciati, adesso che avevano sondato le reciproche anime alla ricerca di quanto di più nascosto ci fosse dentro di loro, ora che tutto era diverso anche se uguale all'apparenza, era anche peggio.  
  
«Deve forse parlarmi di qualcosa, capitano?» domandò Spock una volta rimasti soli.  
  
Lo sguardo divertito di Jim ricadde di lui, una solita espressione interrogativa era dipinta sul suo volto verdastro e di nuovo Kirk si ritrovò a sorridergli.  
  
Sì, era decisamente amabile.  
  
«Da cosa l'hai dedotto?» domandò vivamente interessato.  
«Dal fatto che da quando è rientrato sul ponte non ha fatto altro che fissarmi. Dopo un'attenta analisi ho riconosciuto quell'espressione: è la medesima che le ho visto ogni qual volta si è mostrato sessualmente attratto da qualcuno».  
«Non credevo che badassi a certe cose».  
«E io non ritenevo possibile che si potesse guardare un altro essere vivente con così tanta intensità, capitano, eppure il desiderio che si percepisce dai suoi occhi è talmente evidente che mi stupisco di come abbiano fatto gli altri ufficiali a non notarlo».  
«Che dici...» mormorò Kirk avvicinandosi a lui fino quasi a potergli sfiorare le labbra. «Dipenderà forse dal fatto che è te che voglio?» sussurrò, respirando sulla sua bocca.  
«C'è l'ottanta punto quattro percento di probabilità che sia per questo motivo, sì!» annuì pacatamente.  
«Ti voglio, Spock» tagliò corto Jim afferrando con forza il suo braccio, mentre le porte del turbo ascensore si aprivano.  
  
  
Ciò che tutti videro poco dopo, fu il capitano ed il primo ufficiale camminare l'uno a fianco all'altro in perfetto silenzio. Nessuno avrebbe mai creduto possibile che in quel preciso momento dentro di loro albergava il desiderio di lasciarsi andare e rotolarsi tra le lenzuola e di abbandonarsi all'amore come mai avevano anche solo pensato. Soltanto quando videro il sottufficiale Bell avvicinarsi ai due, qualcuno notò un leggero irrigidimento nel vulcaniano.  
«Capitano, mi chiedevo se avesse bisogno di altro...» disse la donna chinando leggermente il capo in segno di rispetto.  
«Alle esigenze del capitano penserò io, sottufficiale, lei può ritirarsi nei suoi alloggi anche subito» disse Spock autoritario.  
«Ma capitano Kirk, io...»  
«Può andare, signorina Bell e grazie per la sua gentilezza, io e il primo ufficiale abbiamo cose importanti di cui discutere».  
«Perfetto, buona serata signore, comandante».  
  
  
Quel che fece Jim una volta entrato nella sua stanza, fu ridere sonoramente. Il fresco ricordo di quelle poche parole, pronunciate freddamente, lo divertiva. Si lasciò andare contro la parete attirando a sé il vulcaniano, accarezzò quindi il suo viso magro senza smettere di sorridere.  
«Se non ti conoscessi, Spock, crederei che ci fosse della gelosia nel tuo tono di voce».  
«Io non provo sentimenti quali la gelosia e poi vorrei farti notare che ciò che ho detto corrisponde al vero».  
«Naturalmente...» mormorò il risposta prima di attirarlo a sé e di stringerselo contro. Kirk fece scivolare le dita sulla sua schiena, risalendo lungo di essa mentre le loro labbra si avvicinavano. Avevano una vita di cui discutere e Jim lo sapeva, ma prima desiderava quel bacio che per ore non aveva fatto che sognare.  
  
E baciarlo gli piaceva da morire, il suo odore, il suo sapore, la passione mal trattenuta... C'era da diventare matti, pensò prima di allontanarsi leggermente.  
  
«Dobbiamo parlare» mormorò qualche istante più tardi scostandosi da lui ed avvicinandosi al letto per poi sedercisi sopra.  
  
Quando Spock lo raggiunse al suo fianco, Jim non riuscì a trattenersi dall'accarezzargli il viso: sfiorò le sue guance fresche, risalendo lungo le sue orecchie fino a toccarne la punta. Inutile negarlo, ne era affascinato! Fin dalla prima volta in cui aveva incontrato un vulcaniano, non aveva desiderato altro che toccare quella strana punta e giocare con esse, lambendole con la lingua fino a farle inverdire.  
«Non capisco il motivo per il quale indugi nel toccare le mie orecchie» mormorò.  
«Non ti mentirò» disse Jim con voce suadente «è perché mi affascinano terribilmente, mi eccitano...»  
«Illogico» sussurrò Spock sollevando un sopracciglio, questi terrestri erano sempre più stravaganti.  
  
Invece di sorridere per il divertimento che la strana espressione confusa di Spock suscitava in lui, Jim si ritrovò con il forte desiderio di fargli cambiare idea. Ciò che aveva detto era illogico? Beh forse ciò che stava per fare lo era di più. Accostandosi meglio al suo corpo rigido, il capitano gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, mentre con l'altra stuzzicava il lobo del suo orecchio.  
«Vediamo cosa ne pensi di questo» mormorò baciando il suo collo magro e risalendo lentamente lungo di esso, seguendone le vene verdastre mentre con le mani lo stringeva maggiormente a sé. E, mentre la sua lingua morbida non dava tregua alle sue verdissime orecchie a punta, Kirk si scoprì a desiderarlo. Lo voleva, ardentemente. In quel momento ogni logica era svanita nel nulla e c'erano solo loro, quella cabina semi buia, il letto sul quale erano seduti, l'odore inebriante del vulcaniano, il profumo della sua pelle e i leggeri sospiri che emetteva. Jim era sicuro di non aver mai visto niente di più eccitante, nulla l'aveva mai acceso a quel modo. Il suo Spock era dannatamente sexy e a fatica si sarebbe staccato da lui.  
  
«Non dovevamo parlare?» chiese il primo ufficiale poco dopo, cercando di trattenere gli ansiti che la lingua di Jim faceva tanto illogicamente uscire dalla sua bocca.  
  
Nel sentire quella domanda, il capitano si distaccò sospirando, Spock aveva ragione! Non avevano ancora discusso riguardo la fusione mentale; certo che ora di chiacchierare non ne aveva nessuna voglia. Era meglio sbrigarsela in fretta, perché Jim non aveva alcuna intenzione di trascorrere il resto della serata parlando, specie se così troppo vestiti.  
  
«Ho visto delle cose che ti riguardano» esordì «e provato emozioni che possono essere solo tue ed erano talmente potenti, che non sono riuscito a sopportarle. Tutti quei sentimenti non potevano essere che tuoi».  
«Come ho detto il transfer emotivo è qualcosa che non si può evitare e mi dispiaccio d'averti messo in quella situazione, potevamo benissimo evitare, in fondo si trattava solo di un mio desiderio personale».  
«Beh, ma sono contento che tu l'abbia fatto. Spock, io ho sempre saputo che eri un onesto ufficiale, un genio dalla mente più che brillante, esperto scienziato... Forse uno dei migliori ufficiali dell'intera Flotta. Sapevo anche eri un buon amico, leale, affezionato ai tuoi genitori e che, nonostante tu non l'abbia mai ammesso, felice di come sono andate a finire le cose con T'Pring».  
«Non riesco a seguirti» mormorò sollevando un sopracciglio, mostrando in quel modo quanto fosse perplesso.  
«Voglio dire che ciò che c'è dentro di te, quello che il tuo cuore verde nasconde e che la tua anima e il tuo corpo ibrido celano agli occhi di tutti, ciò che non mostri e che soffochi tenendo fede a ciò che sei, è meraviglioso. Ho visto Vulcano, la tua casa e tua madre, ho percepito la sua illogicità ai tuoi occhi e allo stesso tempo ho sentito quella parte di te che la ama alla follia. So quello che dimora nel tuo cuore e mi piace, e se hai visto dentro di me sai che è così».  
  
E dicendo quelle parole, Jim gli sorrise. Anche se tutta quella situazione era a dir poco assurda e anche se erano ancora molte le cose che avevano da dirsi, il capitano sapeva d'aver fatto bene a parlargli in quel modo. Voleva che sapesse che quel che aveva visto non l'aveva spaventato, che ora sapeva tutto di lui e che ne era così felice da riuscire a stento a stare in piedi. Forse era per quel motivo che si era addormentato e che era svenuto dopo la fusione: elaborare tutti quei sentimenti ancora adesso era complicato. Sapeva solo che voleva condividerli, voleva gridare a gran voce quel che aveva visto e dire a tutti che l'ufficiale dalle orecchie a punta e che veniva da Vulcano, non era un robot! Non era uno strano essere senza cuore e sentimenti, ma un essere vivente caldo ed appassionato, una creatura delicata e meravigliosa che aveva scelto di dividere il resto della sua vita con lui.  
  
  
Desiderava girare la sua felicità all'intero universo, Jim Kirk, ma tutto quello che fece fu ascoltare.  
  
  
«Ti ho visto correre per i campi dell'Iowa» lo sentì sussurrare. «Amare donne e uomini di qualunque specie aliena, eccitarti ed appassionarti per la vita che ti circonda. Ti ho visto orgoglioso dello sguardo fiero di tuo padre ed amato da tua madre, affezionato a tuo fratello e amato da tutti. Ti ho visto crescere e diventare quello che sei, un capitano della Federazione. Ho sentito quello che provi per quest'astronave, per i tuoi uomini, per il dottor McCoy e il senso di responsabilità per le loro vite. Ho percepito quanto troppo spesso il tuo dovere diventi un peso opprimente e quanto tu abbia voglia di condividerlo con me. E per quanto io ritenga illogico amare un oggetto, sappi che ho compreso i tuoi sentimenti per l'Enterprise. Sapevo che eri un essere umano del tutto inusuale, Jim, ma mi rendo conto di non averlo mai capito del tutto, anche il controllo mentale che pratichi è per certi aspetti quasi quanto quello di vulcaniano. E infine, per quel che mi riguarda, ritengo che la fusione mentale con te sia stato il miglior momento della mia vita».  
  
  
Quel che percepì Jim poco dopo furono le sue dita affusolate sfiorarlo in una carezza che arrivava fino alla sua anima.  
  
  
  
 **Continua**


	9. Eternità

Il tenente Uhura uscì dal turbo ascensore catapultandosi letteralmente al fuori di esso, quel mattino aveva dormito troppo! E quando si era accorta del fatto che fossero già le sei e trenta nemmeno aveva fatto colazione, era corsa lungo i corridoi cercando di non tardare, mentre sperava in cuor suo di non essere rimproverata. Quando era entrata sul ponte però, era rimasta sorpresa nel trovare Sulu alla postazione di comando. Nyota aveva quindi guardato il collega con aria stupita, era forse lei ad essersi sbagliata sull'ora? Oppure era vero che sia il capitano che il primo ufficiale erano assenti? Davvero strano... Per quel che riguardava Kirk, non era poi tanto insolito che non ci fosse, spesso infatti era impegnato su altri ponti oppure preso in riunioni del personale o a colloquio con l'ammiragliato, ma Spock era sempre presente, specie quando Kirk non c'era.  
  
Osservando Sulu con aria interrogativa, Uhura gli si avvicinò.  
  
«Non so dirti niente» mormorò l'ufficiale intuendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.  
  
Nyota scrollò le spalle accomodandosi alla postazione, afferrò l'auricolare e l'indossò così com'era solita fare. Si mise immediatamente al lavoro, mentre una parte di lei non faceva che domandarsi il perché di quella stranezza.  
  
 

*

  
  
  
«V'dungi-nam-tor ek'wak t'nash-veh t'hy'la».   
  
Le parole del primo ufficiale risuonarono nella piccola stanza rompendone il silenzio, erano da poco passate le cinque del mattino e Spock si era rigirato per l'ennesima volta dopo una notte agitata. Non che il suo fisico sentisse la necessità di lunghe ore di sonno, ma dopo quanto accaduto negli ultimi giorni sarebbe stato più saggio se avesse dormito. Il problema era che non riusciva proprio a farlo! E se prima erano i suoi sentimenti incontrollati a tenerlo sveglio, adesso era proprio lui ad occupare i suoi pensieri: il suo Jim. Guardarlo dormire era quanto di più stupendamente illogico esistesse nell'intera galassia e il suo corpo, morbidamente steso al suo fianco, sembrava un invito ad essere ammirato. Spock credeva che nemmeno in una vita intera avrebbe potuto trovare qualcosa di più meraviglioso e ciò che lo sorprendeva maggiormente era che fosse tutto suo. Ora che si era dato a lui si sentiva completo, mai in vita sua aveva provato una sensazione simile, nemmeno con le ragazze che aveva avuto. Perché niente era paragonabile a ciò che quella notte accaduto tra di loro.  
  
«Spock».  
  
La voce di Jim arrivò alle sue orecchie, ma l'aveva udito per davvero o era stato solo uno scherzo della sua mente? Si voltò verso di lui, ma riverso com'era, non poteva sapere con certezza se aveva semplicemente parlato nel sonno, cosa che a quanto pareva gli umani facevano spesso. Allungò quindi una mano, punzecchiando timidamente il suo braccio quasi stesse saggiando la consistenza di un pezzo di carne o, piuttosto, di un piatto di verdure.  
  
«Se mi parli in vulcaniano non ti capisco, soprattutto a quest'ora» biascicò Jim parlando con voce roca.  
  
Se fosse stato un terrestre, Spock ne avrebbe riso ed avrebbe gioito della delicata sfrontatezza e della sottile ironia che lui si portava dietro con spavalderia. In effetti, Spock si era reso conto solo in quel momento d'aver parlato in vulcaniano e, se ci pensava, si rendeva conto che quella era la prima volta che lo faceva da che era imbarcato sull'Enterprise.  
  
«Illuminami» disse il capitano mettendosi a sedere. «Se sapevi che io non lo capisco, hai parlato da solo? Sarebbe strano anche per me...»  
«Ho dato voce al corso dei miei pensieri» disse leggermente verde in viso.  
«E cosa ti dicevano?»  
  
Spock allungò una mano passandola tra i suoi capelli biondi, la sensazione al tatto era piuttosto piacevole: erano morbidi e setosi. Le sue dita affusolate scesero sul suo viso accarezzandolo con dolcezza, seppur i suoi tratti fossero mascolini, le sue guance rosee non erano eccessivamente ruvide. Fu quando si ritrovò a sfiorare le labbra che ebbe quasi un sussulto, per Surark! Avrebbe potuto scrivere un trattato su quella bocca. Morbida, invitante, maliziosa, provocatoria... Troppo da poter descrivere con semplici parole.  
  
Ricordandosi della domanda fattagli, il vulcaniano si rese conto d'aver poca voglia di parlare. Da che si erano baciati non desiderava che guardarlo, avrebbe trascorso giornate intere in sua ammirazione ed era talmente forte l'emozione che suscitava in lui che non gli importava che fosse poco logico.  
  
Ciò che provava per Jim non apparteneva solo alla sua metà terrestre, anzi era proprio il suo lato vulcaniano ad amarlo maggiormente. La metà che controllava mente e corpo, sembrava come impazzita ed era proprio lei la causa di tutto; quelle nuove sensazioni erano qualcosa di meraviglioso. Da figlio di Vulcano, Spock sapeva che quelli della sua specie erano capaci di provare sentimenti. Ciò che lui praticava durante la meditazione non era altro che vivere appieno ogni singola emozione, un'esperienza trascendente che impregnava anima e corpo di sensazioni che solo alla fine venivano represse.  
  
Ciò che ne risultava era quel che l'intero universo vedeva, esseri logici e freddi. Ed era ciò che i vulcaniani volevano si sapesse di loro, che la loro mente era libera e che il cuore era solo un organo vitale. Niente amore, paura, emozione o amicizia, nulla veniva mostrato e così doveva essere.  
  
Quel che stava succedendo nell'anima del signor Spock aveva quindi dell'incredibile, la sua parte vulcaniana era proprio quella ad essersi perdutamente innamorata ed in una sorta di gioco sadico, il suo lato umano era proprio ciò che lo teneva a freno.  
  
Lui aveva trascorso l'intera vita come se fosse diviso a metà, non del tutto umano e non completamente vulcaniano. Fu ad un certo punto della sua adolescenza che si ritrovò a dover prendere una decisione, quella parte terrestre che c'era in lui doveva essere soppressa. Non gli ci volle molto e, a dirla tutta, nemmeno fece fatica. La sua mente logica e controllata aveva avuto la meglio e da quel momento in avanti non ebbe più problemi di carattere emotivo. Sua madre Amanda viveva in lui, ma era come un eco lontano e ben poco udibile.  
  
Ma ora si ritrovava spaccato nuovamente a metà; quel terrestre dalle fattezze assai piacevoli, aveva vanificato un'intera vita di meditazione.  
  
E, cosa peggiore, non sapeva se esserne felice o preoccuparsene.  
  
Quella notte avevano vissuto momenti intensi, tanto da essere certo che a parole non sarebbe mai stato capace di esprimere tutto quello che aveva sentito e ora era lì, con il suo terrestre caldo ed ammaliante che lo guardava e non avrebbe scambiato quel momento per niente e per nessuno nell'intera galassia.  
  
  
«V'dungi-nam-tor» esordì «significa _"Tu sarai_ "; ek-wak vuol dire _"Per sempre"_ ; t'nash-veh... _"Il mio"_ e t'hy'la sta a indicare il _"Compagno_ "».  
«Sarai per sempre il mio compagno» disse Kirk.  
«Esattamente» annuì Spock deciso.  
«No» negò invece Jim scrollando il capo. «Non hai capito, tu sarai per sempre il mio compagno» mormorò sulle sue labbra prima di baciarlo.  
  
  
  
Ricaddero entrambi sul materasso, Spock dominava il suo capitano guardandolo dall'alto. Incapace di resistergli lo baciò di nuovo, un bacio profondo e languido che lasciò entrambi senza fiato e quando si allontanò da lui, pochi istanti più tardi, si soffermò un istante. I suoi occhi, oh cielo i suoi occhi erano meravigliosi. Tanto espressivi che parevano dotati di parola e così belli che avrebbe potuto passare l'intera sua esistenza a fissarli e a perdersi in essi. Avvicinò il viso al suo e, mentre le loro mani intrecciate si stringevano maggiormente le une alle altre e i loro corpi si strusciavano a vicenda eccitandosi, i loro sguardi erano inesorabilmente allacciati. Cosa pensava Jim in quel momento? Cosa passava per la sua mente e quale sentimento albergava nel suo cuore? Spock decise che avrebbe provato a scoprirlo sondando quello sguardo, anche se non era mai riuscito a farlo in maniera completa, ora voleva provarci e così fece: abbassandosi maggiormente su di lui provò a capire a quel che stava pensando. Non sarebbe dovuto essere più tanto difficile, si erano fusi mentalmente e aveva visto particolari della sua vita che nessuno prima di lui aveva scoperto.  
  
«A che pensi?»  
«A nulla» s'affrettò a negare, sposandosi da sopra di lui e guardando altrove.  
  
Ma Jim non demorse, scivolò sopra il suo corpo schiacciandolo contro il materasso. Gli passò una mano tra i capelli scompigliandoli, mentre gli sollevava le mani sopra la testa e le bloccava con le proprie. Kirk sapeva che non sarebbe bastato a tenerlo fermo, la sua forza era forse il triplo di quanta ne avesse lui, ma quella notte aveva piacevolmente constatato che se lo voleva, Spock poteva anche lasciarsi dominare.   
«Sei verde fino alle orecchie» mormorò il capitano divertito. «Possibile che t'imbarazza più quel che stavi pensando, che il fatto che siamo nudi nello stesso letto e che abbiamo fatto l'amore per tre volte questa notte?»  
«I vulcaniani non provano vergogna» ammise pacatamente.  
«Già ed è per quello che hai la punta delle orecchie di un bel verde smeraldo? Andiamo... Non costringermi ad ordinarti di parlare».  
  
Kirk lo vide sollevare le sopracciglia, evidentemente perplesso da ciò che gli aveva appena detto. Ovviamente il vulcaniano sapeva che lui stava scherzando, perché Jim non si sarebbe mai azzardato a fare una cosa simile, far valere il suo grado per una questione privata era forse la cosa peggiore che potesse anche solo pensare. Per quello poche ore prima Spock si era stupito molto di quella sua stessa affermazione, allora la situazione era differente ed era dei suoi indumenti intimi che si trattava e ora, nonostante i casi fossero differenti, il tono giocoso era pressoché identico.  
  
L'avrebbe spuntata?  
  
Spock non credeva e la cosa più logica da fare, era confessare ciò che aveva pensato con pacata riservatezza ed apparente freddezza.  
  
«Il tuo corpo, il tuo viso e i tuoi occhi sono piacevoli da guardare. E per cinque punto quattro secondi mi sono chiesto cosa passasse nella tua mente e quali emozioni stessi provando, per i restanti cinque punto sei secondi invece mi sono domandato se sarei mai stato in grado di leggere dentro di te attraverso il tuo sguardo. Un pensiero altamente illogico, ma del resto non sono gli insegnamenti di Surak ad aver dominato le mie azioni questa sera».  
  
Nel sentire quelle parole, Jim Kirk sorrise, possibile che non riuscisse a fare altro che ridere come un idiota? Pensò. Da che l'aveva incontrato non aveva fatto altro, una parte di lui si sentiva in soggezione a mostrare tanto sfrontatamente le proprie emozioni. Anche se, come gli aveva detto Spock, non si sarebbe mai dovuto mai scusare per ciò che la propria natura lo portava ed essere. E non l'avrebbe più fatto, non con lui! Anche se quello sguardo profondo era in grado di smuovere anche i sentimenti più stupidi, Jim non si sarebbe lasciato andare a simili pensieri. Ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare in quel momento, piuttosto, era chinarsi su di lui e baciarlo. Perdersi sulle sue labbra morbide che avevano il sapore dell'eternità e il potere d'annullare tutto. E quando finalmente soddisfò il suo desiderio, baciandolo con passione, entrambi dimenticarono tutto e il tempo sembrò dilatarsi, quasi si fosse fermato.  
  
Quel che non potevano sapere era che, in quella cabina, ci sarebbero rimasti per altre due ore, tardando ad arrivare perfino sul ponte di comando.  
  
Completamente persi in un bacio che aveva il sapore dell'eternità.  
  
  
 **Shaht**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia non è conclusiva, come potete notare questa non è una vera e propria fine, ma è semplicemente la fine di un ciclo ovvero del racconto di quel periodo in cui entrambi si sono scoperti innamorati.
> 
> Per le citazioni in vulcaniano ho fatto un po' come sapevo, ma per la gran parte mi sono aiutata con il VLD: Vulcan Language Dictionary, dizionario online di inglese-vulcaniano.


End file.
